Konoha High Summer Vacation
by Po-Chung
Summary: 16 teenagers are locked in Sasukes beach house. What will happen when they watch a scary movie the night before? What monsters will they face and how will they esacape the most horrible summer vacation of thier lives. Chapter 8 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello this is my first Naruto Fanfiction. YAY!!! I hope you will enjoy my story. If you didn't read my message on my profile I will be making a Konoha High series. Well anyway Lets start the story!!!

Konoha High

Summer Vacation

Chapter 1: Begging

"Mama-san may I go. Pllllleeeeaaaasssseee!!!!" Sakura was begging to go to Sasuke's beach house for her summer vacation.

"Go where?" Her mother wasn't really paying any attention. She was feeding Sakura's baby brother Kindo. Sakura sighed

"May I please go to Sasuke's beach house this summer? Please." Sakura pleaded.

" It depends. Where is it's location and who's going to be there?" She looked at her daughter and sat down across from her.

"Well, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Kanamaru, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi. And it's in Hawaii."

Yuko looked at her daughter like she was crazy.

"That many people? Hmm. Well, if Hinata is going I guess there will be no problem with you going."

"Yes!" She yelled.

"But you better come home a virgin."

" Okay mama-san. Thank you so much." She hugged Yuko and went to her room to call her friends. Yuko shook her head and continued to feed Kindo.

Sakura's phone conversation 

"Hello?"

"Troublesome phone."

"Hn."

"Yo"

"Hi"

"Mushi Mushi"

"Dattebayo"

"Hn"

"Hey ugly"

" Sakura-san it is nice to hear from you."

"Hi guys." Sakura was talking to her friends on 11 way. (**A/N: Does that even exists?)**

"So what did your mother say about the trip?" Sasuke asked.

" She said I could go, but I have to come back home a virgin."

" Awesome we can so hang out and ride the waves while we're there." Kanamaru said.

"You can surf?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah. I've been surfing every since I was 10."

"Well anyway when are we leaving?" Sai asked.

" Saturday morning at 7:00."

" Why that early!" Kiba complained.

" Because that's when the plane leaves." He said coolly.

"THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GET UP AT 6:00 IN THE MORNING DATTEBAYO!!! "

" Naruto shut up you're going to make me deaf!" Sakura yelled.

" I'm fine with waking up early." Hinata said

" I agree." Neji said.

" Sakura time for dinner!"

"Well gotta go. See ya Saturday."

" See ya buddy." Kanamaru said then everyone hung up and went to eat dinner themselves."

TBC

Sorry this chapter is so short I didn't know how to start off. Kanamaru is a character I made up myself. She has short black hair, slanted green eyes , and is always seen wearing green, turquoise, or purple. She's also Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. She is very beautiful and is very shy at times.

**Well I Hope you liked the first chapter. Review please and no negative comments or eles.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm so happy that you people like my story already. The more reviews I get the more you encourage me to write my story. So keep the reviews coming.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Konoha High

Summer Vacation

Chapter 2: Change in Plans

Sakura woke up to the sound of her evil alarm clock. She thought about smashing it, but that would have been the third one that week.

When she was done with her morning routine her mother drove her to Sasuke's mansion.

"Bye Sakura-chan. I'll miss you and don't forget to-"

"To come home a virgin I got it mama-san. I love you and I'll miss you." She hugged her mom, and then headed towards the Uchiha manor.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. 10 seconds later the door opened revealing Kanamaru.

" Hi Sakura-chan! Come in." She welcomed. Sakura walked in and followed Kanamaru to the lodge were where everyone else was.

When they were in front of a huge door, Kanamaru opened it and walked in with Sakura following.

"Sakura-chan! You're here!" Ino ran up to her best friend and hugged her in the most deathly grip ever.

"I-Ino-ch-chan I c-can't breathe." Sakura was gasping for air. Ino just hugged tighter while Sakura was turning colors.

"Ino! You're going to kill Sakura if you don't stop hugging her so tightly!" Temari warned.

"Oops. Sorry." She let go of poor Sakura and stepped back. Sakura took in some air then said, "Geez Ino! You almost killed me."

" I said I was sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well now that everyone's here, let's get going!" Naruto grabbed his bags and almost ran out the door, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait Naruto-kun we as in Itachi, Kanamaru, and I changed the plans for this trip." He said.

"So we're leaving tomorrow instead." Tenten sighed.

"If we were leaving tomorrow I would have told you already. Instead of flying we're going on boat."

"I'm not so good with boat rides." Naruto complained.

"Get over it." Sai smacked Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, DATTEBAYO!"

"For being a baka." Sai smacked him again.

"Tobi loves being on boats! Tobi is so excited!" Tobi cheered.

" Shut up Tobi you're giving me a headache, yeah!" Deidara smacked Tobi.

"Wh-why did Deidara-Sempai hit Tobi?" He cried.

"Such a baby- Oomph" Deidara got smacked on the head before could finish his sentence.

"Stop that. It's not nice to hit such a good well behaved boy like Tobi-san." Kanamaru patted Tobi on the shoulder while defending him.

"A good boy? Since when did you agree with him, yeah!"

"Every since I met him."

"I can't stand it when you two fight. Lets go before Kanamaru punches Deidara." Sasuke said before exiting the room. Everyone followed him to the limo.

At The Boat Dock 

After a 15 minute ride in the limo the group made it to the boat dock.

"Wow! There's a lot of boats and ships here." Naruto was starring in awe at all of the boats.

"That's why they call it a boat a dock." Itachi spoke up.

They walked up to a very big fancy boat. It was so shiny. The gold rail bars told everyone that that boat would have cost more than one billon dollars to buy.

"Oh my god! It's a yacht!" Sakura squealed.

"Yep! And you're gonna totally love the inside." Kanamaru pointed out.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go." Kiba said.

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I had a lot of disruptions while typing this chapter. Anyway please review and no rude comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry if it took long for me to update so here's the chapter you have been waiting for. Oh and remember the more reviews the more encouragement you give me to write more chapters.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

Konoha High

Summer Vacation

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

"Oh My God! It's Like a House On Water!" Sakura squealed.

"The only time I have been on a yacht was when my aunt got married." Lee sat down on the couch.

"So this is your second time?" Neji sat down as well.

Lee nodded.

"Lucky dog." Tenten pouted.

"Well, to pass the time what do you want to do?" Itachi sat down next to Kisame.

"Truth or Dare!!!" Ino and Deidara yelled.

"Hell No!!!" Sakura protested.

"Come on Sakura-chan! It's a fun game." Naruto begged.

"No." She stuck her head up in the air and crossed her arms.

"Come on Saku-chan I know you want to." Temari nudged her arm.

"No means no!" She snapped. **(A/N: Boy is she snappy today)**

"If you don't I'll tell everyone else that you-" Sakura covered Ino's mouth.

"Alright you win!"

"Awesome! I'll start." Everyone sat in a circle.

"Okay… Naruto-kun truth or dare." Ino looked at Naruto intensely, waiting for him to pick dare.

"Dare, Believe it!"

"I DARE you to kiss Sasuke-kun."

"No way! I'm not gay!!!" Sasuke protested.

"Sorry Sasuke but it's a dare." Naruto said.

"I can't watch." Hinata turned around and covered her eyes.

"Hell No!!! I'm Not-" Before he could finish, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips. After 5 seconds they separated. Sasuke and Naruto were both gagging.

Everyone laughed.

"What?" Naruto looked harassed.

"Ino-pig told you to kiss Sasuke, but she didn't tell you where!" Sakura and Ino were laughing on the floor. After 30 seconds they managed to stop.

"Alright Naruto-kun you're turn."

"Umm… Sasori truth or dare?"

"Truth of course."

"Is it true that you use to play with dolls?"

Sasori looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Hell no."

"Well Deidara told me you did."

"And how did Deidara come about this doll situation?" Sasori glared at Deidara.

'_Sasori-kun is so cool_.' Kanamaru thought.

"Well you see-"

"Deidara truth or dare?" Sasori was still glaring at Deidara.

"Dare, yeah."

'_Perfect.' _Sasori was waiting for Deidara to pick dare.

"I dare you to dress up as a maid and get us something to drink."

"Why danna how can you do this to me, yeah!"

"Just go. Or else." Sasori glared at him again, while Deidara went to go get dressed. When he came back he was dressed as Sasori told him to, with the drinks on a trays.

"Their you happy, yeah!" Deidara sat down when he was done passing the drinks to everyone.

"Well it's my turn, so Sasuke truth or dare, yeah."

"Truth." He said coolly.

"Is it true that you and Karin were making out in the back of the school 3 months ago?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "Yes…"

"Why'd you tell them Teme!"

"Shut up."

Sakura was shocked. How could a super cool popular kiss a… a WHORE!!!

'_My just skipped a beat…'_

"Sakura. Forehead girl. You hoo." Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"I'm alright Ino." She lied. She was mad and sad. Sasuke is Sakura's ex-boyfriend. Sakura dumped him because of an incident similar to that. Sasuke wanted to get back with her but she refused.

"Sakura truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Truth."

"What's your deepest darkest secret?"

"My deepest darkest secret is…"

TBC

**Ooh Cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait I had way to much homework this week. Well review please and no nasty comments please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I know you've been waiting for a while and I'm so sorry for that. So here's your chapter. Remember the more reviews the encouragement for me to continue the story**.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

"My deepest darkest secret is…" Sakura hesitated.

"Is that when I'm depressed I eat pickles dipped in peanut butter." She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Ew." Everyone muttered.

"Okay Kanamaru truth or dare?" Sakura laughed evilly.

"Dare- I mean truth!"

"To late! I dare you to sing a really retarded song that comes first in your mind, and if it's a duet Ino will sing with you."

"Bring it on!"

Kanamaru grabbed her purse and pulled out her Hazzards cd. She the cd out of the case and put it in the stereo.

"Ino I need you." Kanamaru walked to a nice open spot of the room and the music started playing.

One, two, ready go.

Kanamaru grabbed Ino and they started sing.

Kana: I'm tired of boys who make me cry

Ino: They cheat on me and tell me lies

Kana: I want a love who'll never stray

Ino: When he sees other girls, he looks away

Kana: And if he never kisses me, well that's alright

Ino: Cause we can cuddle all night

Both: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend I don't really care that you are queer

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend I never feel lonely when you are near. La la lala!

Kana: I'll be a great romance

Ino: We'll go shopping, and buy tight pants

Kana: You don't care how big my ass is, just hoe great this dress is

Both: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend…

Soon the song ended and they both sat down.

"Gay Boyfriend?" Temari smirked.

"That's what first popped into my head. Anyway, Kiba-kun truth or dare?"

"Gees, that's boring… Why did you leave Akamaru-chan behind?"

"He didn't want to come, and he's been a little booger lately." He shrugged.

"Ino truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" He smirked.

"My most embarrassing moment? Well I was at the mall and-"

"Let me guess you lost your credit card and you had no cash in your wallet." Neji said. Everyone agreed on that guess.

"Even worse. I was going to try on this really cute dress, and when I opened the dressing room door I saw a girl and her boyfriend making out." Ino blushed.

"Troublesome moment if I were in your shoes."

"Uchiha-sama?" A women came up to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yes what is it?" Itachi asked politely.

"We have arrived at your destination." She bowed.

"Awesome we're here!" Naruto grabbed his bags and ran out the door.

"Naruto-kun be careful the dock is slipper-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed. Everyone just stood there.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran out to rescue him.

"Hina-chan, be careful!" Temari warned her best friend.

"I will!"

When Hinata got to the dock she saw no one in sight. She was getting worried.

'_Oh Naruto-kun where are you?'_

She looked at the water. After 15 seconds she saw his orange shirt float to the top of the water.

"Did you find him?" Neji asked.

She shook her head. She grabbed his shirt out of the water.

"Naruto's shirt!" Ino squeaked.

"Oh no! He is probably drowning by now." Lee warned.

"I'm going in." Hinata blushed.

"Are you crazy do you know how many sharks could be under there!" Sai was shocked on Hinata's bravery.

"I must save Naruto-kun. He saved me when I was in trouble, and now I- I'm going to save him." She stuttered a little.

'_Hinata-chan would do anything to save Naruto-kun.' _Sakura thought.

Hinata took a deep breath, then dived into the water to save Naruto. When she was in, she found Naruto's headband floating towards her.

'_That means he's close by. But where?'_ She grabbed his headband and observed it.

'No blood or dints . He's not dead…I think.' **(A/N: They only wear their headbands during battles.)**

She looked around. Nothing. She looked down. Her eyes widened. She saw yellow and orange, the colors Naruto wore.

'_Naruto-kun I'm coming!' _She swam to the colors soon as she was their she observed it.

'_Naruto-kun!' _She grabbed him and swam up to the surface.

"They've been under there for 15 minutes." Neji said.

"I'm starting to get worried." Tenten stood next to him.

Sakura was looking in the water to see if Hinata would show up. Soon she saw a yellow and violet colors rise up to the surface. Hinata finally reached to the air with Naruto in her arms. She gasped for and set Naruto down on the dock.

"Hinata you're alive! I knew you would find Naruto!" Sakura was relieved that Hinata made it back to land alive.

"Naruto-kun please wake up… please." Hinata was staring to lose hope, until something hit her.

'_I must do CPR. It's the only way for me to save Naruto-kun.' _Hinata got closer to Naruto. Her nose touching his. She squeezed his nose. She was turning red. After her hesitation her lips were pressed against his while she blew air into his mouth. After three times of doing this she stopped. Everyone was star struck.

Naruto coughed then opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He got up.

"Naruto you're alive! It's a miracle!" Ino screamed jumping up and down.

"I am?… Oh yeah I am!"

"Hinata-chan risked her life trying to save you." Kanamaru smiled.

"Seriously!"

Kanamaru nodded.

"Wow Hinata-chan you're the best! Believe it!" he hugged Hinata.

Everyone smirked.

"Y- you're w- welcome N- Naruto-kun." After that she fainted.

"Um Hinata-chan?" He shook her a little bit, but she didn't wake up.

"Let's going. It's getting dark out." Itachi walked toward the beach house. **(a/n: More like a mansion on sand.)**

Everyone followed. Naruto picked Hinata up and carried her to the beach house.

When they were in the beach house they decided where everyone was going to sleep.

"Kisame and I are sleeping in the master bedroom. Good night." After that Itachi and Kisame went up the stairs to their bedroom.

Soon Deidara and Sasori left to go to their room.

"Well I better go and take Hinata –chan in-"

"Wait Naruto-kun you two share a room." Kanamaru said.

"Alright. Night." He walked to his room.

"I'm tired as hell." Temari left to go to her room.

"Come on Shika-kun!" Ino grabbed his arm and left in a poof.

Kanamaru and Sai left after Ino and Shikamaru.

"What about Tobi?!" Tobi cried.

"You sleep out here." Sasuke said.

"There's no way that I'm sleeping with you!" Sakura protested.

"Yes you are." He grabbed her arm and they left in a poofed in Sasuke's room, which was very big. He shut the door. Everything was dark. Soon he pushed her on his bed gently. He was on top of her.

"Sakura-chan tell me why you broke up with me." He said.

"Never."

"Sakura I still love you. Just tell me why."

"No." She closed her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Fine. I broke up with you because I saw you make out with Kumi."

"Where were we?"

"Near the pool."

"Sakura, I was giving her CPR. Tayuya pushed her in the pool, and she fell in. She was drowning so I was forced by Gai to give her CPR. You actually thought I would cheat on you like that?"

"Well you made out with the biggest whore in the school."

"I was with her for a week. I thought maybe if I was going out with her you'd get jealous and get back with me."

"You're really desperate." Sakura opened her eyes. She really wanted to get back with him the day she dumped him.

Sasuke got off of her. He sat down next to her. Sakura straightened herself out.

"Sakura I would do anything to get back with you again."

Sakura's eyes started to water. A guy has never said that to Sakura before.

She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Sasuke was frozen.

"I- I'm so s- sorry. I- I didn't k- know… I l- love you Sasuke-kun." She cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's alright Sakura-chan." He wiped her tears away, then he leaned in closer and their lips touched. Sasuke giving her a passionate kiss. After a minute they separated.

"I'm still very sorry Sasuke-kun." She looked away.

"It's okay." He got up and left the room.

Sakura smiled. _"I love you Sasuke. I always will.'_ She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. When she came back she saw Sasuke on the bed reading his book. He took a shower in another bathroom. He was wearing his blue boxers and had no shirt on. She blushed when she saw his awesome muscles.

'_He's so muscular.' _She thought.

She sat down next to him. He sat his book down and looked at her.

Her short hair was down as usual and she wore a pink tank top with green shorts. They looked like spandex. **(a/n: If you don't know what they are they are very shot shorts that I have to wear in volleyball.) **She even had curves that made her look womanly in Sasuke's case.

"Sasuke-kun I promise that if theirs something I feel uncomfortable about, I'll tell you instead of…" She looked away.

"What's wrong?" He embraced her in his arms.

"Nothing… Just…"

"Sakura?" He looked at her.

'_She fell asleep.'_ He smiled and put her in their bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well.

TBC

* * *

**Phew that was a lot to right. Well anyway I need some help with the couples in this story. The couples that I'm putting in the story is of course SasuxSaku, SaixKana, and NejixTen. So tell me what couples you want then I'll let your wish come true. Well anyway Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I moved to California and my dad was taking the longest time to set up the computer and the Internet service. I hope you're not mad at me. I would never leave this story behind until I finish it. I promise. Sorry again. Here's chapter 5. **

Konoha High

Summer Vacation

Chapter 5: The Beach

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as the sun was shining in her face. She peered out of the window of Sasuke's room. The view of the sea was beautiful. She even saw dolphins and turtles swimming in the sparkling blue ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it." Sakura turned around. Sasuke entered the room with blue swim shorts on and a blue short-sleeved shirt.

"_He got up before me.'_ She smiled.

"Yes. I wish I could live here." She got up.

"When we get married we'll live here." He grabbed his girlfriends' hand and embraced her in his arms.

"You ARE desperate." Sakura teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at Sakura.

"Ooh nothing." She kissed in on the cheek and walked in the Bathroom to take her morning shower.

Sasuke smiled while shaking his head and walked out of the room.

15 minutes later Sakura was out of the bathroom, smiling at how great she looked. Her pink bikini top and her matching mini skirt she loved her choice.

"Whoa! My hair grew a little longer!" She looked at pink bubble gum hair.

It did get longer. Now it went past her shoulder and it got silkier.

She combed it again then went see if anyone would notice.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and greeted her friends, "Hey guys."

"Hi forehead – girl!" Ino hugged her best friend.

"Hi Ino – pig." Sakura hugged back

"Hey Sakura-chan!… Hmm. Something's different about you. I just can't put my finger on it." Naruto put his hand on his chin. Trying to think.

"Really, she looks the same to me, Yeah." Deidara examined her.

'_Her hair grew, duh.' _Sai thought.

"Hmm. I wonder what it is."

"Her hair grew, Baka's." Neji pointed out.

"It did?" Naruto and Deidara asked.

"Can't you guys see?" Sakura twirled her pink hair.

"Not really." Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Wow! Naruto I didn't know you were that clueless." Shikamaru shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto glared at the lazy genius. Ino and Temari noticed.

"Don't you dare glare at Shika-kun!" Temari and Ino charged at Naruto.

Kanamaru ran into action. She grabbed a big book and yelled, "FREEZE!!!"

All of a sudden Kanamaru's hand was glowing a blue ray. Soon the strange ray wrapped around Ino and Temari's legs and arms. Soon they froze.

"What the-" Ino was to stunned to finish her threat.

Kanamaru frowned.

" No DOMESTIC VIOLENCE please. If I didn't stop you, you would have bumped into the China Cabinet and broke all of Aunt Mikoto's fine china."

She closed her book and the blue ray disappeared.

"When did you – How did you-" Lee's eyes sparkled.

" How'd you do that? It didn't even look like chakra." Kiba's eye's widened.

"It's a secret." She smiled nervously and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm confused." Naruto whined.

"Everyone is." Itachi said.

' _She didn't look to hot when Kiba-kun asked that question. What's her secret? Why is she so hot? Why am I falling for her?'_ Sai thought.

" You people are boring. Let's go to the beach!" Kanamaru jumped in the room with a cutesy smile on her face.

"Awesome! Lets go!" Naruto yelled.

" Come on Sasu-kun!" Sakura grabbed her boyfriends' hand and ran outside to the beach.

XXXXX

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" Ino squealed.

'_Just like you.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Wow! Look! Turtle eggs are hatching." Kanamaru cheered. All of the girls ran to Kanamaru and the turtle eggs. In a matter of seconds the eggs hatched and Baby turtles were crawling everywhere.

" Aww! Their sooo cute." Sakura picked up the baby turtle.

" They are." Hinata smiled. She loved to see the miracles of nature.

" I want one!" Ino yelled.

"No. Don't do it." Kanamaru warned.

"Why?"

"Because that's Captivity. Turtles are endangered species. If you keep them in Captivity their population goes down. And you don't want that to happen. Come on let's carry them into ocean before the seagulls come and eat them for lunch." Kanamaru grabbed some of the turtles. The girls did the same. Then they gentle placed them in the ocean.

Sai couldn't keep his eye's off of her. She was like his goddess. She was as graceful as a dove in his eyes. Just talking to her made his heart sink. No matter how many times he tried not to think of her it just made him think more about her. Let's face it he loves her, but she loves Sasori.

TBC

* * *

Theirs Chapter 5 I hope you liked it. I hope I spelled Sasukes' mom name right. Anyway I'm sorry It took me a long time to update I hope you forgive me. Sorry again.

**The next Chapter is Called: The Orb of Shadows. Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello wonderful readers! I'm so happy I'm finally writing chapter 6. By now I might of thought my story was on crack and start a new one. But with all of you giving me great reviews, it just encourages me to write more. Well anyway for those who knew Kanamaru is a boy name I meant to make my characters name like that. When Kanamaru was a baby her parents said she looked like a boy so they named her Kanamaru. When she turned 2 she looked just like a girl. Though her name does match her because she is a tomboy. That's all I have to say for now. Here's chapter 6.**

Konoha High

Summer Vacation

Chapter 6: The Orb of Shadows

* * *

Everyone was relaxing on the beach. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori where chatting. Deidara was threating and chasing Tobi for some odd reason. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Sai were talking. Naruto and Kiba were talking up a storm with Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura challenged Temari and Ino to a game of volleyball. Tenten and Kanamaru were swimming with the dolphins. Now that's what I call relaxing.

Sakura was serving the volleyball. She raised her left arm with the ball in her hand, and then she hit the ball it flew right over the net. Ino and Temari were in position. The ball was headed for Ino. When the ball got close to her she made the 'London Tipton' move and caught the ball in her arms.

"Ino you're supposed to hit the ball not catch it!" Temari complained.

"Sorry!" She snapped back.

"Only one more point and were gonna totally win!" Sakura danced around, then hugged Sasuke. The hug caught Temari's eyes and it made her suspicious.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Tenten and Kanamaru got out of the ocean. They said there thanks to the dolphins and headed toward the mansion.

"WE BEAT YOUR ASSES! WE BEAT YOUR ASSES!" Sakura sang and danced around in Sasuke and Itachi's living room.

"We went easy on you!" Temari crossed her arms.

"Sure you did." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Sasuke-kun and I won a bet." Sakura gave Sasuke a hug.

" Hey! Wait a minute… What's going on with you two?" Kiba happened to see the hug and got suspicious too.

"Don't tell me. You two got back together." Shikamaru smirked. Sakura smiled. Sasuke did his usual 'Hn'.

"Reunited and it feels so good." Kanamaru sang.

"Stop that." Tenten said.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Kanamaru scratched the back of her head.

"So what do guys want to do?" Sakura asked.

" Truth or-" Ino was cut off.

" We already played that." Temari said

"Hmm. I know. Maybe we could go around and tell something about ourselves that nobody knows about." Hinata shyly suggested.

"That's an awesome idea! We should do that!" Tenten cheered.

"Okay I'll go first. One thing you don't know about me is that one time I snapped and punch a guy threw a wall…" Hinata blushed.

"Seriously! What'd he do?!" Naruto was getting interested.

"Well he wouldn't stop asking me questions and one day I accidentally touched him, then all of a sudden he feel to the floor yelling 'Stop rubbing me you perv' and other insults." She shook her head.

"You go girl!" Ino hugged Hinata.

"Sakura you're next."

"Okay one thing you guys don't know about me is that…" She stopped. She couldn't think of anything they didn't know about her.

"Is that what?" Ino was getting impatient. Then Sakura remembered.

" One thing you don't know about me is that I was adopted."

"I thought your parents right now were your birth parent." Kiba said.

"Nope. They're my foster parents. I was adopted by them when I was 3."

"Totally cool!" Ino squealed.

"Ino it's your turn." Sakura pointed to her best friend.

" Okay! One thing you don't know about me is that I spent 12,459 Dollars in one whole day."

"Ino-chan I think you've spent more money than that on a regular bases." Kanamaru sweat dropped.

"Well what's thing no one know about you?" Ino asked Kanamaru.

"…" No answer from the Uchiha maiden.

"Kanamaru-chan answer me." Ino demanded.

"Only Sasuke and Itachi-neesan know this but… My mother died 3 months after I was born and my father left my mother and I, before I even came to this world."

"How'd you're mom die?" Tenten asked

"… She died from cancer."

"How come it didn't affect you?" Tenten just had to learn more about her best friend.

"I'm not sure. But just because she had cancer and I didn't, it doesn't mean I won't have it later in life."

"Sorry if I was asking to many questions." Tenten apologized.

"It's okay." Kanamaru smiled. But that smile fell.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kanamaru walked to the window. She looked outside and saw a something shine in the ocean. The shine mesmerized Kanamaru for a second but she let it go.

"Kanamaru-chan are you sure you're okay?" Naruto double-checked.

"Yes I-" She was cut off.

"_**Turn Back. Turn Back. Turn back."**_ Kanamaru heard echoing voices. Hinata heard them too. She was getting scared.

"Wh-what w-was th-that sound?" Hinata stuttered.

"What was what?" Kiba asked.

"What sound? I didn't hear anything." Kisame said.

"You guys couldn't hear a word that thing was saying?" Kanamaru asked.

"No." They all answered simply.

"What'd it say, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Turn Back", that's what we heard." Kanamaru had a concerned look on her face.

"Hmm. That's strange how come you and Hinata-sama were the only one that heard the voices?" Neji thought out loud.

"I have no clue. But lately I've been having strange nightmares and visions. Those visions are horrible they bring me pain and fear. They involve all of you… And me." Kanamaru held herself for protection. Tenten hugged her.

"That may be a sign." Sasori spoke.

"I agree. If anyone else hears anything strange we should do some sort of house meeting and figure out who is doing this." Temari suggested.

"Yeah that sounds fair." Kanamaru said.

"So that settles it! If anyone else starts hearing weird noises we should do a house meeting!" Ino shouted.

Everyone agreed.

Soon it was getting late and everyone decided to get some rest… Or at least some people.

Neji and Tenten walked in their room until all of a sudden Neji closed the door and penned Tenten to the wall.

"Neji-kun what are you doing?" Tenten was getting a little scared.

"There's no need to be scared. We haven't gone out for quite some time. So maybe we should have some alone time." He kissed her.

"I see now." She smiled.

Neji came closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And his to around her waist. His lips touched her soft lips as he gave her a passionate kiss. Soon they made it a make out session. But I'm not going that far right now.

Meanwhile

* * *

Kanamaru and Hinata were outside looking for the odd shiny thing that was in the ocean. Kanamaru was kind of got distracted by the beautiful, soothing sounds of the ocean. She couldn't help it the ocean was a place she would always visit when she had things on her mind. It was a reflex for her.

"I think I see it." Hinata said. Kanamaru looked toward the direction where Hinata pointed at.

"That's it!" Kanamaru and Hinata ran to the shore. The shiny object float closer towards them. As soon as the object got in hands reach Hinata grabbed it.

They observed it. It was a shiny grayish sphere. It glowed gray, to black, to white, which was unusual.

"What is it?" Hinata wondered.

"It looks like some sort of light up toy a little kid lost." Kanamaru looked at it harder.

"Either that or some sort of magical sphere wizards and magicians use." She tapped it.

"Yep defiantly something they use."

"What should we do with it ?" Hinata asked.

"How about we just keep this a little secret between us two. I want you keep it."

"But why can't you?" Hinata asked.

"I can never hid things good. I know you can find a great hiding spot for this." Kanamaru winked her eye.

"I'll do my best." Hinata smiled. After that they walked into the mansion and went their separate ways.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension two beautiful vampire twins are bowing in front of their master. And he wasn't too happy.

"What do you mean you lost the Orb of Shadows! How can you loose something as big as that!" The maidens master yelled.

"Sorry, Master." The two twins said.

"I want you to search every galaxy, dimension, and any other place on the earth until you find the Orb!"

"Yes, Master."

"Now go and search. Now!"

"Yes, Master." The two vampires left in a ray of light and left to another dimension to find the Orb of Shadows.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I don't really have anything to say but… Enjoy Chapter 7! Oh and if I don't update anytime soon don't worry I will not abandon my story.

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't done this in a while but, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. But I do own Kanamaru and the vampire sisters.**

* * *

Konoha High

Summer Vacation

Chapter 7: Movie Night

* * *

Hinata was walking in a dark cave. She was all alone, crying. Hinata was trying to find her way out of the silent, dark, moist cave. She heard footsteps. She tried talking but she couldn't hear her voice. The footsteps got closer, and closer until a figure appeared in front of her. Hinata cried even more.

"Turn back, or you'll regret it." The figure's voice sounded deep and dry.

Hinata shined her flashlight toward the figure. When the light hit it a skeleton was talking to her. Spiders and other small creatures were infested in it.

"You must turn back." The skeleton begged.

Hinata kept sobbing.

"No." Another skeleton came out. "No. Become one of us."

"Join us. Join us." A big crowd of skeletons and zombies came crowding around Hinata.

One skeleton grabbed her arm. A zombie grabbed her legs. Her arm turned into bones. Her legs became bloody. She screamed.

"Hinata-chan." She heard his voice.

"Hinata-chan wake up." She opened her eyes, and found herself in bed with Naruto. She couldn't help but to blush.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I had a nightmare." She shivered.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. It's all over now." Naruto hugged her. She closed her eyes. Naruto's word were so soothing to her that she soon fell asleep, and entered a happy calm dream.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Soon 3:45 A.M. turned to 9:30 A.M., and Sakura woke up with her usual smile.

"Good Morning Sasu-kun." Sakura chirped happily. She pulled the sheets off of her boyfriend.

"5 more minutes." He grabbed the sheets and turned the opposite direction.

Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke get up." She said sternly.

"…" No answer from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up, mom." Sasuke sniggered.

"Kanamaru-chan is making breakfast and she wants us to be in the kitchen ASAP." Sakura said picking out her outfit of the day.

"She didn't say that say that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, She did here's the note."

The note read:

_Uchiha and Haruno,_

_Get up pronto. I'm making breakfast and I don't want anyone to miss it. So get your Asses out of bed and come to the Kitchen ASAP._

_Love, _

_Kanamaru_

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Let's get ready." Sasuke added.

"Right." Sakura nodded.

After they got themselves situated they went to the kitchen.

"Wah La! Here is your meal!" Kanamaru set the food on the table. Hinata and Kanamru both made breakfast. It looked so delicious. They Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and the sausage looked so perfect. Every piece placed perfectly. Each aspect of it is just good enough to make you feel better about yourself. **(A/N: I'm making myself hungry.)**

"Mm. Smells great!!!" Ino clapped her hands, grabbed her chopsticks, and darted for the sausage. She grabbed 10 sausages, 2 pancakes, and 4 pieces of bacon and put it on her plate.

"Gees Ino, eat like that more often then maybe you might turn into a real pig." Sakura laughed.

"Haha very funny." Ino glared at her best friend. Sakura just shrugged and kept eating.

Soon everyone became full except for Kisame and Ino.

"Kanamaru you have out done yourself." Itachi complemented his cousin.

"Thank you but I couldn't have done this without Hina-chan's help."

"Mine!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"I saw it first, so I deserve it." Kisame and Ino were fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"Hey look, Kanamaru made your favorite desert." Kisame lied.

"Oh give me some!" Ino turned away and Kisame quickly grabbed the last piece of bacon and ate it.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ino pouted.

"Who said it was fair." Kisame smirked as Ino glared at him.

The rest of the day was relaxing and calm for the teens. But from the outskirts of the beach lie two very frustrated vampires.

"Lucinda, when was the last time you saw the orb?" Lucinda's twin sister Stella asked.

"At Yuan 48."

"You mean the monument?" Stella thought.

"I remember holding it in this very same place."

"Don't tell me you dropped it!" Stella smacked her hand on her forehead.

Lucinda looked down at her feet. "Maybe. I'm sorry, sister."

"It's okay. Let's keep searching. If any human got their grubby hand on it I swear we'll kill them." Stella voice turned dark and sinister.

"Right." Lucinda and Stella soon disappeared in a flash of light.

"All right it's 10:30 P.M. Do you know what that means?!" Kanamaru jumped on the coffee table.

"Horror movie time, yeah!" Deidara smiled.

"You're right!" Kanamaru cheered.

"Ooh! Let's watch Saw 3." Sakura suggested.

"I'm not into Saw. How about Chuckie!" Ino said.

"Chuckie! You know I hate movies with killing dolls." Sakura held onto Sasuke.

"I know let's watch 30 Days Before Night." Kiba suggested.

"Great choice!" Kiba handed the DVD to Kanamaru.

Kanamaru just stared at it.

"Um… Aren't you supposed to take-" Before Deidara could finish his sentence the DVD floated out of Kiba's hands. It automatically opened and the CD popped out. Kanamaru pointed her finger to the DVD player and focused her mind to open the DVD player. The player opened and the CD gently set itself in.

"Close." Kanamaru's command worked and the player closed.

"How'd you do that?" Shikamaru was stunned.

"I'm a magician. I control all magic. I use magic to help people. With my knowledge and my book of spells I'm invincible. Well… I'm not that invincible. I'm advance magic user. I have to become the Chamber magician in order to be very powerful and strong."

"Do you have Chakra? Do you use jutsu? Are you a ninja too?" Lee asked.

"Of course, Silly." Kanamaru smiled.

"Let's set that a side for now." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we have a movie to watch." Sakura reminded.

"I can fell the orbs presence getting closer." Lucinda said.

"Lucy, look." Stella said. A mansion was straight ahead.

"I bet the orb is in that palace." Stella added.

"it's best if we wait before we sneak in." Lucinda looked at her sister.

"Why wait master will-"

"Do you see that strange light?"

Stella nodded.

"The creatures are still awake. We should wait for a little while. If they are still awake we go to plan A."

Stella smirked devilishly. "Great idea."

It was 12:45 and the movie was over.

"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"I love scaring myself once in a while don't you Sasori-kun?" Kanamaru asked the red head.

"Hn." He sniggered.

Kanamaru looked crushed for a second but turned to Sai.

"Do you Sai-kun?" She smiled.

"I guess I do." He smiled back.

"My god you're crazy! I hate scaring myself!" Ino squealed.

"Then why did you watch the movie?" Itachi asked.

"Just because…" She had no reason.

"You just watched it cause Shi-" Neji covered Kiba's mouth.

"We should watch another one." Temari smiled.

"No way. I think everyone had enough fright for the night." Sakura yawned.

"well, I'm out." Kanamaru walked to the door. She grabbed the knob and twisted it. She pulled on it ,but nothing happened. She tried again and the door still didn't open.

"Oh no." She said rather loudly.

"What's wrong." Itachi walked towards his cousin.

"The door won't open."

"We're locked in."

TBC

* * *

Ooh Cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you looked on page I wrote a new story. Actually it's a poem about Sasuke and Sakura it really great so please read and leave a review.

**Stella: Age 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: The older of the twin vampire sisters. Has a flashy, aggressive personality. Looks down on humans condescendingly. Is skilled at physical attacks.**

**Lucinda: Age 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: The younger of the two vampire sisters. Her physical appearance is a little plain, and she is intelligent, rational, and unemotional. Looks down on humans like her sister. Is very skilled at magical attacks.**

**Well there you go. Please review. See Ya!!! .**


	8. Authors Note

**Yo!!! Sorry for this message but I won't be writing this story for another couple of days. I have this horrible flu. I was sent to the hospital because I wouldn't stop vomiting. Now I'm okay, but I'm not feeling to well to write right now. Please give me time to recover. Please. Well I hope to get more reviews from you soon. Bye-Bye for now!!!**


	9. Authors Note Very Important

**Hello my friends. I'm not to sick anymore… But my dog is. We took her to the ASPCA because she was as thin as a stick and she was bleeding horribly when she took a dump. If you think I'm making up excuses because I don't want to write this story. I'm not. It's just… bad things have been happening to my family lately. I'm just way to depressed to write this story write now. I'll give you chapter 8 after Christmas. Or maybe after New years… who knows… Just thinking about this is making cry. I'm sorry if you hate me it's okay, I sort of already hate myself. Talk to you after Christmas…**


	10. Authors Note I need to ask you a favor

**Hi Everyone! Long time no talk! I'm feeling great and energized to finish this story! But before I update the next chapter may you help me find some of the Characters Justus that'll really help me on the next chapters. I'll be really happy if you told me and don't worry I already know some of Naruto's who wouldn't know Naruto's Jutsu's. Anyway just tell me some of the Justus you know and I'll be happy to Update ASAP! See Ya!**


End file.
